


Very Nice

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny teaches Hermione to appreciate herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Nice

She watched her hand in the mirror, cupping the small, soft mound under its white cotton covering.

"Very nice, dear."

Hermione grimaced at the mirror's assessment.

"It's right, you know."

Hermione jumped, blood rushing to her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the paisley pattern on the carpet.

"Hi, Ginny."

She heard the click of the door closing.

"There's really no need to cover them up, you know."

Hermione could hear the smile in Ginny's voice and blushed all the harder, but still, she relaxed her shoulders and dropped her arms to her sides. She couldn't bring herself to face Ginny, so she looked at her in the mirror.

Now it was Ginny's hand there, slipping under Hermione's arm, cupping her right breast, rubbing the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Hermione felt Ginny's own breasts pressed against her back. She gasped, the scent of Ginny's jasmine and neroli perfume, light and deep all at once, swamping her as she closed her eyes. She felt the ripple of nerve impulses opening up across her breast and belly, travelling down her body, concentrating where her thighs met.

The palm of Ginny's other hand stretched across her hip, fingers pressing in above her hip bones, making slow and painful progress towards the place where Hermione's pink striped knickers curved over her curls of hair. Hermione's hips writhed, buttocks pressing against the body behind her, and she gasped again, shocked by the heat of it.

Ginny took advantage of her surprise, slipping her left hand under Hermione's knicker elastic, spreading flesh and rubbing a finger either side of her clit at the same time as she squeezed harder with her other hand, kneading at Hermione's breast.

"Oh, God, Ginny, what if someone comes in?"

Ginny growled far back in her throat and all the hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood to attention.

"You know how much that turns me on."

Hermione opened her eyelids just a fraction as her lips turned up in a smile, watching her own hips rocking backwards and forwards as Ginny's fingers dipped into her cunt, hidden by striped cotton.

"Oh, God, yes. Oh, suckle on me, Ginny!"

Hermione's voice was rough and Ginny was urgent as she lifted Hermione's right arm. Hermione obediently held it aloft, allowing Ginny to push up her thin vest, dipping her head down and taking the red nipple into her mouth. Hermione felt arousal throbbing all through her at the the feel of Ginny's fingers and mouth on her, in her, but even more so at the sight of her in the mirror, bent awkwardly round, eyes closed in concentration as she suckled Hermione's breast, still fucking her with her fingers.

Ginny brought her left thumb up, rubbing circles on Hermione's clit and Hermione had to close her eyes again, focus solely on the sensations in her body.

" _Very_ nice, dears."

As the mirror gave its verdict, Ginny gave a harsh bite, groaning, and Hermione came, heat exploding from her cunt and clit in a burst that found every cell in her body.

Ginny pulled her fingers out of Hermione's cunt and rubbed over the wet flesh, slowly, with the flat of her hand. She gave one last, gentle suckle on her right nipple and let it slide from her mouth. Hermione gradually opened her eyes and looked down into Ginny's face. She gazed back at her with a drugged look on her face, chin resting on Hermione's chest.

"God, I love your breasts."

She laid a kiss on the white flesh above the nipple and pulled the vest back down, climbing up from under Hermione's arms to hold her loosely around the waist.

"Well," replied Hermione, settling her own arms on Ginny's shoulders and smiling, "I am beginning to see your point."


End file.
